Strange Things Did Happen Here
by mockinjay14
Summary: Strange things did happen here. Katniss is a mermaid Princess living in a Kingdom called Panem. Her parents get to decide everything for her, what she can eat, where she can go, and who she marries. When Katniss meets a merman in the village, she decides she wants to chose some things for herself. I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Peeta)

"Peeta?" my father calls, commanding my attention. I look up at him, meeting his blue eyes. My eyes are blue, too! Also, I have blonde curly hair like my father. "Come on, the King has a very important announcement to make." I put the shell I was playing with on the floor and swim to my Dad.

"I've never met the King, Dad, what's he like?" I ask.

"King Sage is a very good leader," my Dad says.

"Yeah, but what's he like?" I ask.

"I haven't met him, either Peeta. But I did know the Queen once. She's a very nice lady." says my Dad.

"Is she pretty?" I ask.

"Yes. She's beautiful." my Dad tells me.

"Did you want to marry her?" I ask.

My Dad chuckles. "That's enough, Peeta, let's go."

I grab my Dad's hand, as he gathers my brothers, Graham and Rye. Graham is nine years old, Rye is seven, and I'm five.

My mother waits outside, looking upset. "We are going to be late!" she shouts at us. "What took so long?"

"Never mind, Bryony, let's go." my Dad says.

Soon after we get to the palace, a merman with dark hair and a red tail greets us. "That's the King," my Dad whispers to me.

"Citizens of Panem," says the King. "I've gathered all of you here today so you can meet someone. As some of you may know, my wife, you're Queen has given birth again. And so I'd like everyone to meet Princess PrimRose."

A mermaid with blonde hair and a yellow tail, carrying a baby, and holding another mermaid's hand, comes out. The other mermaid had dark hair like the King, she has an orange tail, and I decide it's my favorite color. She looks my age.

"Who are they?" I ask my Dad.

"The mermaid with the yellow tail is Queen Iris, and the little mermaid next to her is Princess Katniss." he says. "The baby is Princess PrimRose."

"I'm a big sister now!" Princess Katniss announces. The Queen tells the Princess to be quiet, and everyone chuckles.

The King waits until everyone is quiet. "The humans have been fishing closer to Panem, recently. This means no one is to go near the surface until further notice." says the King. "Take extra care in watching your children. The surface can no longer be they're playground." The King nods. "That is all."

We swim back home, and my brothers follow me to our room.

"Who are you going to marry when you grow up?" I ask them.

Graham shakes his head. "I don't know yet. I've still got time to decide though." he tells me.

Rye considers his options. "I'm not sure either. But she should have red hair. That's pretty." he says.

"Why?" Graham asks. "Do you know who you're going to marry?"

"Yes." I tell them.

"Who?" Rye asks.

"Princess Katniss." I say. Graham and Rye both start laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"You think your going to marry the Princess!" exclaims Rye.

"Rye, Graham," my mother calls. I didn't even know she came into our room. "Why don't you make yourselves useful, and help your father with dinner." They quietly leave the room. My mother looks at me. "Do you really think you'll marry the Princess?"

"Yes?" I say.

"It would be best for you to forget that." my mother says.

"But why?" I ask.

"She is a Princess." says my mother. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was already set to marry when she's older."

"She already agreed to marry someone? Graham doesn't even know who he wants to marry. And he's nine." I say.

"Of course she didn't agree to marriage, Princesses usually have their marriage arranged by their parents." says my mother.

"So she doesn't get to choose who she marries?" I ask.

"No." says my mother. "And even if she could, she wouldn't choose you."

"Why?" I ask.

"Look at you, Peeta. Who would want to marry you?" my mother asks.

"Dad says I'm handsome," I say.

"Forget what your father says! He's just trying to be nice." says my mother. "I'm the one telling the truth." I look at my hands. "You'll never be good enough for the Princess."

Once my mother swims out, and shuts the door, I swim underneath my blanket and cry.

**Thanks for giving this story a chance. If you want the next chapter please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Katniss)

I check to make sure no one's watching me. Once I'm clear, I swim out the palace doors and meet up with my cousin, Gale.

"What took you soo long Catnip?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, it's kind of hard to sneak past all the guards at the palace lately." I say.

"Well, there's always room for improvement." he says.

I roll my eyes. "Come on." We swim to the village. I live in the palace because my father is the King of Panem, making me the Princess, which is kind of annoying. I'd rather be a villager because they get to choose who they love. Since I'm royal, my parents make that decision for me.

I'm nervous. I don't know who they'll choose for me. I don't have to get married until I'm twenty years old, that's when mermaids stop aging, but that's only eight years from now. I'm afraid time will go by too quick, and I'll have to get married and start my own kingdom. know that ultimately, it's a fate I can't escape, so I need to make the most of my single years.

My name is Princess Katniss Everdeen of the Kingdom of Panem. I have everything, yet I wish to be a villager. I've probably gone mad, but that's okay. For now, at least.

My cousin Gale is from the Kingdom of Seam. He has two brothers, Rory and Vick, and a little sister, Posy. I have a little sister, Prim, she's eight years old, and I love her more than anything in the world. I'm twelve years old.

We swim to the surface and examine the fishing nets set up to catch us. The humans are excellent trappers. They've been a threat to us for... forever. We aren't aloud to go to the surface, but Gale and I love adventure, the whole different world to explore at the surface. Even if we just look at it. I don't think we'd ever be bold enough to go on land. We'd dry up and die anyway.

I slowly stick my head out of the water, tasting the warm air for the first time in months. The air is probably what I love the most about going to the surface. It's so different. I smile as I feel the hot sun on me. I close my eyes and just float there. Gale comes here to study the nets, in the hopes that he could make his own nets one day. He thinks it would be easier to fish with them. I come here to escape from the palace, from the responsibilities.

"I wish you'd help me Catnip," says Gale.

"Help you with what?" I ask without opening my eyes. "You're just looking at them, aren't you?"

"No." says Gale. "Not today. Today I'm going to try to take one, so I can study it without having to come here all the time."

"I like it here," I protest.  
"I don't." says Gale. "This place gives me the creeps, you do realize all kinds of things get caught in these nets and are pulled up onto those boats. I heard the humans eat em."

"Stop trying to scare me, Gale." I say.

"Just help me with the stupid nets, would you?" Gale asks.

I let out an annoyed breath, and open my eyes. I swim over to him and start pulling on the nets.

"Not like that, Katniss!" says Gale.

"Then how?" I ask turning around quickly. My tail gets caught in one of the fishing nets. I pull at it. Gale tries to get it off me, but somehow manages to get me even more tangled up in the net.

"I'm going to go get help," he says.

"No. They'll make sure we can't come here anymore!" I say.

"It's the only option." says Gale and he swims back to the palace. I pull at the net, clawing at it, not willing to let the guards find me like this. The surface makes me happy.

"Need help, sweetheart?" someone says from behind me. I turn my head and find a merman about my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. To my surprise, I notice that he's kind of handsome. His eyes widen when he sees my face. "Princess Katniss? What are you doing out here?" he asks.

"I don't really know I-" I start.

"I should help you." he says, more to himself than to me.

"You should." I say.

He rushes to my side and pulls out his knife. He starts cutting at the ropes. I wince when his knife cuts open some of my tail. "Oh my... I'm sorry. I... just... nervous..." he trails off. I raise my eyebrow. "Uhh... Tell me if the knife gets too close to you, okay?" he says. I nod, and he continues to cut the rope. Once I'm freed, he points out my guards, who are swimming toward us. "I should get going." he says.

"Umm... Okay." I say. Then he's gone.

**I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter! Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Peeta)

"Peeta, wake up!" shouts Rye, forcing me from my dreams. I rub my eyelids and find Rye floating in front of me. "Happy birthday!"

Today is my sixteenth birthday, which isn't that special of a birthday. Twenty is the most important. Most people stop celebrating after twenty, except for the Kings and Queens of course.

I'm one of the poorest men in our society. Everyone in my family are hunters, we supply the food to everyone else. Above us are the cooks and the maids. Then, the soldiers. Then the royal guards. Then royalty. You can always become wealthier, it's just hard to do. But merpeople live for forever, so I could be King someday. The problem is that nobody wants to overthrow the Kings because they are good to us. There's another way to become a King, if you raise enough money, you can start your own kingdom. It's been done before, but most people give up.

"Thanks, Rye." I say.

"No problem, it's the least I can do, I know how upset you were when Graham moved out." he says.

Graham turned twenty last month, and decided to move out and marry. His wife has blue eyes, blonde hair, and a purple tail. I'm happy for him but I can't say it wasn't upset me to see him go.

"So, I was thinking," says Rye. "That maybe you should join my hunting group!"

"Sure," I say. "It would be nice to actually have someone to talk to." I say.

"Oh," says Rye. "I just wanted you to join my group so we didn't have to work as hard, I didn't mean that I would actually talk to you."

"Oh, shut up." I say.

Rye laughs. "Come on," he says leading me out of the house.

Once I get signed up for the job, our group leader, Haymitch Abernathy teaches me about the job. You have to turn in every last bit of your catchings or else you're fired, and all the other hunting groups are told to hire you.

I find out that I'm not a very good hunter. It takes months before I catch anything. Which isn't good because you get paid by how many fish you catch.

Everyday it's the same routine: wake up, get ready for work, go to work, turn in your catchings, go home eat, go to bed.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Tell me what you thought about it, and what you think will happen next. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Katniss)

"Wake up, brainless, the King wants you in the thrown room." says my private guard, and best friend, Johanna Mason.

I let out an annoyed breath and swim to the thrown room. When I get there, I find my parents, and King Finnick of Atlantis.

"Katniss," says my Dad. "King Finnick has come here to ask for your hand in marriage."

I open my mouth to speak but close it again. King Finnick is eight years older than me, already in his twenties. He is the King of the most powerful Kingdom in the sea, and he wants me to be his Queen? A stubborn unladylike, sixteen year old Princess from a small Kingdom?

"Why?" I ask.

My Dad puts his hand to his face. "Katniss, if you must know, your the only Princess who isn't promised to someone else at the moment."

I put my hands on my hips. "That's what I thought." I say. "No."

"Katniss, you don't really have a choice." says my Mom.

"Fine!" I say. "But not until I'm twenty!"

"Katniss that's not-" starts my Mom.

"Not until I'm twenty." I say. "Or not at all."

My Dad looks at King Finnick.

"That's fine with me," says King Finnick. "It would give us some time to get to know each other."

"Okay," says my Mom. "Katniss why don't you show King Finnick our coral reefs."

I take King Finnick's hand and lead him to the reefs.

"You can just call me Finnick," he says.

"Okay." I say. "You can call me Katniss. I hate when people call me Princess."

"What do you like to do?" he asks.

I think about it. "A few years ago, I liked to go to the surface." I say. "But then I got caught in one of the nets up there."

"How did you get out?" he asks.

"A villager cut me out." I say. "But he accidently cut my tail, I still have the scar." I point it out.

"I didn't even noticed it before," he says. "Have you seen the boy since?"

"No. I'm not allowed to leave the palace anymore." I say.

"That's no fun." says Finnick. "Why don't we go to the surface?"

"I can't."

**What do you think of Katniss's fiancé? Even though she's engaged to Finnick, this is an Everlark story. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, and what you think will happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Katniss)

I only get two more months until I have to marry Finnick. I'm nineteen years old. Finnick has became one of my friends. And we both agree that we shouldn't get married. But, almost four years ago, I agreed to this.

I decided I should go to the surface, after all these years because it makes me happy and I'll have to move to a whole new Kingdom once I'm married.

But even here, at my favorite place, I can't stop thinking about how much my life will change. It's not really fair, I didn't want any of this. I didn't choose to be a Princess, and I didn't choose to marry Finnick. It's not fair that the poor can become royalty, why can't I become a peasant? The poor can choose who they marry, why can't I?

I try to relax, and make my last memory of this place a good one. But I can't turn my mind off.

"I haven't seen you here for years, sweetheart," calls someone from behind me. I turn around and find a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a green tail. And he looks familiar.

"You've seen me here before?" I ask.

"Yeah." he says. "You were caught in a net,"

I realize this man is the boy who cut me from the net. "Oh, I remember you."

"You do?" he asks.

"Yeah. You saved my life, how could I forget you?" I say.

"I figured, you meet a lot more exciting people than me." he tells me.

"You don't meet many people when you're locked in a palace all day." I tell him.

"I'm Peeta." he says with a smile.

"I'm-"

"No need to introduce yourself, I know who you are. Princess Katniss." he says.

"Just call me Katniss," I say. "I don't like being called Princess,"

"Why?" he asks. "It means your important."

"Aren't you important?" I ask.

"No." he shakes his head.

"I'm sure your important to someone." I say.

"No." he says. "Not even to my family."

"Well," I say. "Your important to me, you saved my life, without you I'd be dead."

"The guards were coming for you." says Peeta.

"But you're the one who cut me out of the net." I say.

"But the guards would have done the same thing. Anyone would've done what I did!" says Peeta.

"But they didn't." I say. "You did."

"All right." he says. "But I still don't understand why you wouldn't want to be called important."

"You don't understand, I don't get to make any decisions. I'm being forced to marry in two months!"

"You are?" he asks. "Do you love him?"

"No. He's a close friend of mine, but I don't think of him that way." I tell Peeta. "And he doesn't think of me that way."

"Oh." he says. "Well do you-"

"I better get going!" I say suddenly. "I snuck away, so I need to get back."

"Will I see you again?" he asks me.

"I don't know... Maybe, but I have to go now." I say. "Goodbye, Peeta."

"Goodbye, Katniss." he says as I swim away.

**Review if you want the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Peeta)

I go to the surface everyday after work. I doubt Katniss will be there, but she said that she might be.

I had no idea she was engaged. I should've assumed, her birthday was coming up, but I thought I had a chance at winning her heart.

Once I get to the surface, I wait. I think about what my life would be like if I were born into royalty. I wouldn't have to work all day. I wouldn't have to do chores. I could have even be engaged to Katniss.

Right when I'm about to leave, Katniss shows up. "I didn't think you'd be here..." she says.

"I didn't think you'd be here either." I tell her.

"Then why did you come?" she says.

"Just in case you did come." I say.

"What about the other days? I could've shown up then." she says.

"I was here." I say.

"Why?" she asks me.

"In case you came." I say.

"Why did you want to see me that bad?" she asks.

"Because... I... really like you." I say. "I always have. And once you get married I may never see you again."

"You like me?" she asks. "Like as a friend... Or... as more?"

"More." I say.

"When did you start liking me?" she asks. "When you saved me?"

I shake my head. "I was five years old." I tell her. "Your sister was just born, and everyone in Panem came to meet her. That's when I saw you."

"Oh. I remember that day..." she says.

"When I got home, I told everyone that I was going to marry you one day. My mother told me that it would never happen." I tell her.

"She's right." says Katniss. "We could never get married. Even though I really like you."

I look up. "You like me?"

"Yeah." she says.

"You can't marry him then. You said you don't like him." I tell her.

"We don't marry for love, Peeta." she says. "I don't have a choice."

"Then we should be together until you have to marry him." I tell her.

"That's not a good idea." she says. "That's setting us both up for heartbreak... and nothing but disappointment."

"But-" I start.

"No! I can't Peeta. Let's just be friends." says Katniss.

"Please Katniss, I can't live the rest of my life knowing that you liked me if you leave." I say.

"I shouldn't have told you!" she says. "I just wanted to tell you, and now your expecting all kinds of things from me!"

"I'm sorry." I say, I swim to one of the nets and tangle my tail in it.

"What are you doing?" she shouts.

"I don't want to live anymore." I tell her. "Thank you for telling me."

Katniss starts pulling me out of the net. But my tail is completely tangled in it.

"Stop Katniss, that hurts." I say.

"Then give me your knife, you idiot!" she says.

"I told you I don't want to live without you." I tell her.

"Either way, you'll have to live without me." she says.

"That's why I'm killing myself." I say.

"Fine." says Katniss. She pulls and frees me from the net. My vision starts to blur. I hear Katniss swear. She takes my hand and forces me to lay down. After a while, my vision clears but the pain in my tail starts up.

Katniss sits a few yards away from me and cries. I sit up and look at my tail which is now bent in different directions.

"Try bending it back into shape," I say.

Katniss looks up. "What if I just make it worse?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I think that's what you're supposed to do." I say.

"I don't want to hurt you." she says.

"You already did." I say. "And this might make me better.

Katniss slowly comes toward me. "It looks really bad, doesn't it?" she says. She takes a deep breath and starts bending my tail.

After, we both have tears rolling down our faces.

"Don't do anything like that again!" says Katniss. "Do you think you can swim okay?" I start to get up but Katniss pushes me back down. "Not now! You need to rest."

"Katniss please, I'm even more miserable than I was before." I say. "Please let me die."

"No! How could you ask me to do that?" she says. "I couldn't live with myself if you died."

"I'm not important." I say pulling out my knife. "You'll get over me."

"Don't!" shouts Katniss, ripping the knife away from me. "Or else I'll kill myself too."

"No. Just... just put the knife down, and neither of us will pick it up, okay." I say.

"Okay." says Katniss as she tosses the knife away from us. "And you are important... to me."

"I know." I say. I take Katniss's hand.

"Katniss!" I hear someone shout. "What are you doing?"

"Dad?" Katniss asks. "I was just... I saw this boy caught in the net."

"You aren't even allowed to leave the the palace Katniss!" he shouts. "You said he was caught in a net?"

"Yes." Katniss says.

"Meaning he went to the surface." says the King. "How old are you, boy?"

"Twenty." I say.

"Then you are banished from the Kingdom of Panem." says the King.

"But, Dad, he's hurt. He can't swim." says Katniss.

"I'm very strict about this rule." says the King.

"Then you'll have to banish me too." says Katniss. "I've been to the surface many times."

"You're not an adult yet. He is twenty, if he was nineteen or younger, the punishment wouldn't be this server." says the King.

"He's hurt." says Katniss. "He can't swim out of Panem."

"Then he'll have to crawl." says the King. "And as for you Katniss, you're not allowed to leave your room without my permission."

"But-" Katniss starts.

"Come on." says the King, pulling Katniss away.

When I can't see either of them anymore, I start crawling in the opposite direction of Panem.

**I know... Peeta was kind of dramatic, wanting to kill himself since Katniss wouldn't date him, and also Katniss realized she liked Peeta too fast. What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Katniss)

I start crying when the door shuts behind me. If I haden't left the palace I wouldn't know Peeta liked me, and I wouldn't realize I liked him. He wouldn't have gotten hurt, and he wouldn't be banished. I ruined his life.

"Brainless," says Johanna. "Why are you crying?"

"You wouldn't understand," I say, turning away from her.

"Tell me anyway," says Johanna. "You owe me, you know? You snuck out, and it's my job to watch you."

"I met a boy," I say.

"Oh?" says Johanna. "But aren't you engaged?"

"And he told me he liked me, and I told him I liked him." I say. "And he found out I was engaged, and tried to tangle himself up in a net. I pulled him out, and he got hurt, and then my Dad found me. And banished him."

"So go find the boy," says Johanna.

"But I'm not aloud to leave." I say.

"Do you really think that boy will survive if he's hurt?" Johanna asks.

"No." I say. "But I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I can handle myself." says Johanna, opening my window. "Now go."

I give Johanna a hug and swim out the window. I swim to the last place I saw Peeta and look around. I don't know what direction Peeta went so I pick a direction, and hope I'm right. After hours, I stop swimming to take a breath.

"You here to finish me off, Sweetheart?" I hear Peeta's voice call.

"Peeta?" I call out. "Where are you?"

"Hiding," says Peeta.

"Hiding where?" I ask.

"You should go." says Peeta.

"You should tell me where you are." I say, mimicking his tone.

"You'll have to find me." says Peeta.

I look around. "Peeta asks. I track down where Peeta's voice came from. The dirt a few feet away. I swim there and start digging Peeta out of the sand. "You found me," he says.

"Yeah." I say. "I'm sorry about my Dad."

"That's fine," says Peeta.

"I got you banished." I say. "It's not fine."

"No. It really is okay." says Peeta. "I think I'm dying."

"You're not dying." I say.

"Says who?" he asks.

"Says me." I tell him.

"Even if I do make it, I don't think I'll ever be able to swim again." he tells me.

"You just need time to heal," I tell him. "I'm going to stay with you."

"What about your dad... and you're fiance?" he asks.

"I never wanted this life," I say. "I never wanted to be a Queen."

"I just don't understand why you would rather be poor," he says.

"I can't even choose who I love. Everyone else gets to decide that for me. I'd rather be poor with the freedom to choose my own fate." I tell him.

"I wish I was rich, like you." he tells me.

"Then let's switch places!" I say. "You could be the Princess, and marry Finnick, and I could do... whatever you do." I roll my eyes.

"You think they would believe I'm you?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, you look just like me." I tell him.

"Okay, let's do it!" says Peeta. "Except then you'll be the one who's banished."

"Oh no," I say. "There's a fault in our plan."

"You're not really going to stay with me, are you?" Peeta asks.

"I'm staying." I say. "Always."

"Okay." says Peeta. "Will you sing?"

"Sing?" I ask. Peeta nods. I take a shaky breath, then start.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the sea?

Where they cast off a man

They say murdered three

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the raging sea"

"Keep going," says Peeta. I nod.

"Are you, are you

Coming to the sea?

Where the dead man called out

For his love to flee

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the raging sea

Are you, are you

Coming to the sea?

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the raging sea

Are you, are you

Coming to the sea?

Wear a necklace of hope

Side by side with me

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the raging sea"

"Wow," says Peeta, after a minute. "You're really good."

"Thank you." I say.

I start to feel uneasy, like something's creeping up on us. I hold my breath when I hear the sound of a sword being drawn.

**I'm sorry! I was going to update yesterday, but I couldn't log into my account. Thank you to whoever reviewed or followed my story! It makes me really happy when I get reviews! What did you think of this chapter? **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Katniss)

"After a moment of panic, I turn around, and find my father accompanied by some guards. "Daddy," I say. "How are you?"

"Guards, arrest this man," he says motioning to Peeta.

"No," I say.

"He kidnapped you!" says my Dad.

"No he didn't, I ran away." I tell him.

"Arrest him," he says again. The guards pick Peeta up. My Dad motions to one guard. "And you can escort the Princess back to her room."

"What are you going to do to him, Daddy?" I ask.

"I'm sentencing him to death." he says.

After that, I black out.

I wake up in my bed, Johanna sits by me. "The execution will be held later today." says Johanna. "Was he the boy you talked about earlier?"

"Yes," I say.

"He's a good looking merman," she says. "Might even be better looking than you're fiance, I can see why you ran away,"

"He is better looking than Finnick in my opinion, anyway." I say. "But I don't like him for his looks, he's the kindest person I've ever met. He doesn't deserve to die."

I think I love him. I don't know very much about him, but he's the only person I can see myself with. I'm really confused about it, and I know only one person can help me figure things out.

"Will you bring Prim in?" I ask.

"Yeah," says Johanna. "I can do that."

Within a few minutes Prim's swimming into my room with a worried look on her face. "Katniss, are you okay?" she asks. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm alright." I say.

"Was it scary?" she asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Being kidnapped." she says.

"I wasn't kidnapped, I ran away." I tell her. I tell her about Peeta and everything that happened. "And now they're going to kill him."

"I think I know how you can help him," she says.

Later that day, everyone is gathered in front of the palace. Everyone in the crowed looks scared. They aren't quite used to death, and it always comes as a shock to them. Somewhere in the crowed, Peeta's family waits. Peeta said he wasn't important to them, but I have a feeling that's not true. And if it is, Peeta's family must be the most despicable creatures in the ocean. I don't understand why anyone could not love Peeta. I think even my father would love him, if he gave him a chance, my Dad was just scared that I would get hurt.

Peeta is brought out and I start to panic. I get out of my chair and quietly move closer to Peeta. A guard pulls out a spear and I swim as fast as I can, and wrap my arms around him, just before the guard throws it. The crowd gasps.

My Dad stands up. "Move, Katniss."

"If you're going to kill him, you'll have to kill me first," I say.

"Why are you doing this?" my Dad asks.

"Because I love him." I announce loudly.

"I love you too," Peeta whispers.

"You're engaged to someone else," my Dad says.

Finnick makes his way to stand by me. "I've decided to call of the wedding," he announces. "I have nothing against Katniss, or Panem, but I, too, am in love with someone else."

"Well, she still can't marry a criminal," says my Dad.

"You banished him because he went to the surface just so he could see me." I say. "And he did not kidnap me, I ran away so I could be with him."

"Fine, he may not be a criminal, but he is not royalty, and it's your duty to marry so a royal." my Dad reminds me.

"I'd give it up to be with him, I'd give up the crowns, and castles, just to be with him." I say.

"You love him that much?" he asks. "So much that you're willing to give up you're title?"

"Yes," I say.

"Very well, if he wants this too, he has my blessing," says my Dad.

I look at Peeta. "Will you marry me?" he asks.

I hug him. "Yes."

**See everything works out in the end, this isn't Allegiant! This story is almost over so... review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Peeta)

It's been two months after I asked Katniss to marry me. And today is the day I've been wishing for my entire life. Today is my wedding day.

When Katniss's Dad got to know me he offered to give me a Kingdom to rule over. But Katniss insisted that we didn't need a Kingdom. But her Dad made us take the nicest house in Panem, and made sure that we wouldn't have to work to survive.

We moved our things into the house, but we haven't started living there yet. I look in the mirror, and get ready. Once I'm satisfied with how I look, I swim out to the surface. The humans stopped fishing by Panem so we're going to have out wedding here. I know it's Katniss's favorite place.

After waiting for what seems like forever, the crowed of Katniss's loved ones approach. Katniss is in the middle of the crowed, but I can't see her. Once the crowed is a few feet away, they move out of the way so I can see Katniss. She looks so beautiful. I take her hand and the wedding starts.

**And now it's time for the Epilogue. What did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

(Katniss)

It's been five years since I married Peeta. After we moved into our new house, it took a while to adjust to my new life, I had been raised in a palace where I never had to lift a finger, after all.

Peeta and I decided to wait a few years before we had children, but three years ago, we had our daughter, Willow Mellark. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met.

She has Peeta's pale skin, blue eyes, and green tail, and she has my dark hair. We don't have any other kids but we're hoping to have another baby soon.

"Ready?" Peeta asks. I nod. "Okay, let's go." he grabs my hand and picks Willow up, and we go to the surface. I smile when we get there. I married Peeta here. "Happy birthday, Katniss," he says.

I grin. "Happy anniversary, Peeta,"

"I'm hungry," says Willow.

Peeta laughs. "Alright, alright, I brought some food." We float and eat the fish Peeta brought.

My relationship with my parents is better than it's ever been. Probably because they don't boss me around anymore. They love Peeta and Willow so much, and are always spoiling us.

Finnick married a mermaid from his Kingdom, her name is Annie, and they have a son who's a year older than Willow.

Prim is married and is running her own Kingdom, and I'm so proud of her.

Peeta looks around. "Hey, Katniss?" he asks.

"Yes?" I say looking at him.

"Strange things did happen here," he tells me.

I laugh. "Very strange."

**Okay, this story is over now, thanks for reading, if you want me to write a one shot for Strange Things Did Happen Here, tell me your ideas in the reviews, and I'll try to write something. **


End file.
